


One Night Only.

by User_Name11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_Name11/pseuds/User_Name11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn Harris has only ever been in love once. <br/>But being a professional soccer player sometimes means sacrificing the things you hold most near and dear to your heart. <br/>When Ashlyn and Ali are reunited for one night, will they reconcile a once in a lifetime love or walk away from each other for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ali

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first proper fic so please be nice :)  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and whether you'd like the story to continue.

Prologue.

Their was only two things that made Ashlyn Harris nervous.  
The first was standing in between those goal posts with the expectation of a country in her hands and the second was Ali.  
From a young age Ashlyn had dismissed any chance of finding true happiness away from the field. She grew up in a broken home and dealt with every heartbreak imaginable: divorce, addiction, injury, everything except her heart being broken by a lover. So Ashlyn spent college sleeping around, finding a different girl to fuck every night and leaving before she was forced to have any other interaction with that nights conquest.   
But then came Ali. Ali Krieger was something different. Their was her physical appearance: her beautiful tanned skin and radiant smile, her toned athletic body and long flowing hair.   
Their was the "warrior princess" with whom the whole of America had fallen in love with on the pitch. And then their was Ashlyn's Ali. The thoughtful, sweet, loving Ali who loved with every ounce of her being and would protect those closet to her with everything she had.   
Ashlyn had fallen for Ali the moment she saw her, and after 6 months she was convinced that Ali was the only person she would ever love. And she was correct.  
Their relationship has been a whirlwind spending 6 months either fucking, facetiming or spending every living minute with each other.   
By the time Ali had to return to Germany for her club commitments with FFC Frankfurt, Ashlyn was completely and utterly in love, which is why it came as such a surprise for Ali to phone her a week later and end things. Ali claimed the distance would break them and it was better ending things before things got even more serious. But Ashlyn was heartbroken, a shell of the women she once was, she felt like a part of her had died that day and nothing would bring it back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was nervous. She was pacing up and down the hotel lobby, her hands sweating and her breathing becoming more erratic by the second. She kept telling herself to calm down, that everything would be fine, that she was her team-mate and things had to be fine. Ashlyn hadn't seen Ali since before she had broken her heart 8 months ago, their last meeting had been in LAX airport where they'd lung tightly to one another as they cried and exchanged "I love you's" not giving a shit who could see or what anyone else in the crowded airport thought.   
It was Ali who had suggested going for a drink, hoping that seeing each other first would make things on the field and with the rest of the team less awkward. They were heading to a small bar just a few blocks from the hotel the team was staying at in Down town Dallas and Ashlyn had dressed smart yet comfortably opting for a fitted button down and grey slacks, accompanied by a pair of doc martens and a brown fedora.   
The elevator door opened and Ashlyn could only stare in almost disbelief at the beauty in front of her. In Ashlyn's mind Ali had always been the most beautiful women she had ever met, but having not seen her in so long tied in with the black dress that clinged tightly her body and showing of her toned muscular legs, made Ashlyn's heart hammer against her chest.   
Ali smiled and walked over to Ashlyn, her expression far more relaxed than the blondes. 

"Hey" Ali spoke in a warm tone as Ashlyn rubbed her hands against her pants, trying to remove the sweat that had been harbouring on them.

"I thought you couldn't ride elevators alone?" Ashlyn asked inquisitively, trying not to stare at Ali's body, particularly her breasts which were accentuated by the low neck line of the dress .

"I can't, but the thought of risking an injury by walking down 6 flights of stairs in these heals was too great" Ali chuckled.

Ashlyn can only smile slightly, still unsure of how to react to the women who left her so broken.

"Should we set off?" Ali asks.

"Yeah" Ashlyn replies.

The two walk in near silence, an awkward air hanging above them.

The bar was large and quite full by the time Ashlyn and Ali arrived, they claimed a small booth towards the back and Ashlyn went to order drinks. 

"Hey, I'll have a jack on the rocks and vodka coke please" Ashlyn asked the tall blonde who stood behind the bar, wearing a low cut top and stopped right above her navel.

"How come I've never seen you around her before" The bartender asks her eyes focusing in on Ashlyn, a coy smile at her lips.

"I'm not from around her, just in town with work" Ashlyn replies uninterested at where this conversation is heading. Before Ali, Ashlyn would of flirted the other tall blonde, maybe even trying to take her home. But that Ashlyn was in the past and their would be nothing stopping her doing all she could to try to reform any kind of relationship with Ali.

"Well I get off at 11, I could show you around?" The bartender flirts with a rich texan accent.

"I'm actually here with someone but thanks anyway" Ashlyn replies taking her drinks an heading back to the table.

Ali is on her phone when Ashlyn returns with the drinks. Ali puts the phone down and looks up at the blonde.

"You remembered what I drink" Ali smiles.

"Their's nothing about you I forgot" Ashlyn replies, not looking towards Ali.

"I've missed you" 

Ali's confession hits Ashlyn like a lightning bolt, she looks up so she is staring at Ali from across the table.

"I think about you every day, and I'm so sorry that I did what I did, but I was scared Ash. It was all so real and I didn't know what to do"

A tear drops from Ali's eyes and Ashlyn bolts up and moves to sit next to her putting her arm around her.

"Hey it's okay" Ashlyn coo's stroking away the stray tear with her free hand.

"No it's not. I knew I'd hurt you so I'd text Whitney and she told me Ash. She told me about the drinking and how much pain I'd caused" The defender sobs.

With that Ashlyn replies the only way she see's possible and tenderly kisses Ali's lips.  
She pulls away after a brief second and Ali stares confused.

"I'm willing to let the past be the past if you promise to be honest with me?" Ashlyn puts her heart on the line, waiting for an answer that could potentially rip open the wounds she had barely fixed.

"I love you, Ash, I never stopped loving you and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you and if that means honesty then I'll tell you everything you want to know" Ali stops as she feels another wave of tears about to fall. 

Ashlyn looks deep into Ali's eyes and kisses her with all the passion and love she hadn't been able to show her in the 8 months they'd been apart. Ali moans into the keepers lips, rubbing her hand up and down the blonde's well defined chest. Ali pushes her tongue against Ashlyn's lips demanding entrance, but instead Ashlyn pulls away.  
Ali looks hurt and confused, but Ashlyn can only smirk in response.

"I've spent 8 months thinking about this moment, and if it's okay with you I'd like to do it in private?" Ashlyn asks.

"Only if we get to do what I've touched my self thinking about since the last time I saw you?" Ali replies with a devilish grin.

Ashlyn's eye's almost leave her head as she feels her self becoming much more wet. This wan't something she was used to hearing from Ali, but the thought turned her on so much she grabbed Ali's hand and led her out of the bar.

If it was all just talk and they only had one night together Ashlyn was sure as hell going to make the most of it


	2. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter..  
> Hope you all enjoy :)

The first time Ashlyn had been intimate with another girl she was 18.  
She had just arrived at chapel hill, ready to wear the blue and white uniform and become a tar heal. It was her first night on campus and she was drunk, as most would be after several shots of tequila, a few bottles of beer and a lack of prior drinking experiences.  
She'd be lying if she said she remembered the girls name, it was Hannah or Helen or something beginning with a H but she was petite with red hair, hat Ashlyn does remember.  
She remembers talking to the girl, above all else trying to be friendly, as their was nothing worse than going to a new place and not knowing anyone, but also flirting being drawn to the girl but not being sure why.  
In high school she had dated guys, and it was fine. Their were no fireworks or butterflies but their had been nothing wrong when her high school boyfriend fucked her in the back of his car. The experience wasn't anything to phone home about and it wasn't what she expected but it wasn't bad, just different.  
But now talking to Helen or Helena or whatever this girls name was made Ashlyn excited. She had never thought about the possibility of being attracted to girls. She was the star athlete at school, the prom queen and popular. Even though she occasionally got herself off to copies of playboy magazine, stolen from her brothers room, she thought little of it; she was a teenager and teenagers made no sense, especially when it came to there hormones.  
So she took the red head back to her small dorm room and experienced a sense of pure ecstasy. The sex wasn't great, not when compared to the times she and Ali had shared, but it ignited a fire in her. The feeling of the smaller girls tongue brushing over her clit, her fingers dipping in and out of her making her feel things she didn't know were possible.  
After then red head went back to her own room, claiming she had a test she needed to be up early for, it dawned on Ashlyn that this was what being intimate should feel like and for the first time in her life she was sure of herself away from the soccer field.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back from the bar was excruciating. Ashlyn's arm was wrapped around Ali's waist, their fingers interlocked behind her back. Ali would brush her thumb over Ashlyns hand, each time sending a course of fire through the blondes body. Dear god if they didn't get back to the hotel room soon, she would take the brunette down an alley, she thought.  
Ali looked over to the keeper, using her free hand to run it down her face softly. Ashlyn looks at her locking there eyes, a sincere smile spreading across both there lips.

"I want to make up for the 8 months we lost" Ali purred sexily against Ashlyns ear, causing the blonde to become even more wet, at this point the thought of touching Ali's naked body would be enough to make her come completely undone.

After what seemed like an agonisingly long walk (though in reality took 10 minutes) Ashlyn pressed the button for the elevator as she stood with the love of her life in her arms. No matter what happened tonight Ashlyn would always have this moment; where Ali was all hers, desperate to feel the blonde's body against hers.

The elevator arrived down and opened, the pair walking in, thanking all the gods above that it was empty.  
As soon as the doors shut Ali wasted no time pushing Ashlyn against the wall and crashing there lips together. Kissing her with a hunger and a desire that was reserved for the woman she loved so deeply. The brunette lightly bit Ashyn's bottom lip, releasing a moan from the taller girl as her tongue slowly entered the defenders mouth.

The door opened again and the two walked at pace towards Ashlyn's room, which was the nearest of the two. Ash fumbled with her key's and opened the door, as the brunettes hands roamed her chest from behind.

Finally they were alone and in private and Ashlyn could only stare in awe at the beauty in front of her. Ali's eyes were dark and hooded, her gaze firmly on the keeper. 

"I was thinking maybe I'd take this off" Ali purred as she began to unzip the tight dress.

Ashlyn simply starred, as Ali slowly freed her self from the fabric, revealing a laced black bra and laced thong.

"wow" was the only thing Ashlyn could say as she walked towards the defender.

As the blonde leaned forwards to kiss the brunette once again, Ali placed her finger to her lips, stopping the advance.

"No no, not yet" Ali spoke with such confidence as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I don't want to rush" Ali said as she unhooked her bra revealing her pink perky breast, the nipples of which were painfully erect. "I want to make up for what I did, I want to show you just how much I've missed you" 

Ali motioned for Ashlyn to sit at the end of the bed, which Ash did without question, her eyes focused on her love sat naked but a thin piece of fabric in front of her. "I want you to watch" Ali purred as she without breaking eye contact spread her legs and moved her hand down between them.

"Remember telling me how much you loved watching me when we'd face time and we's both touch ourselves" Ali asked as Ashlyn nodded in reply.

"Well" Ali says moving the thong towards her thigh and lightly stroking her wetness "How about I give you a real show and then you can finish me off yourself?"

Ashyn can feel her boxers becoming more soaked as she watches the defender move her fingers up and down her clit, stroking it slowly, her eyes focused intently on the blonde sat opposite her.

"I'd spend so many nights in Germany like this, wishing it was your fingers touching me" Ali says just above a whisper.

With that Ashlyn can't take it as she crawls up to meet the brunette.

"Then let me. Al let me give you everything, let me touch you until you can't bear to be touched any more" Ashlyn smiles.

"Well I think first you have some clothes to remove, babe".  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this before so I hope it's okay.


	3. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In life things rarely go smoothly...

When Ashlyn Harris had received her first call up for the senior national team it had been one of the best days of her life. She had been back home at her Mothers house in satellite Beach when Pia Sundhage has rung to let her know she'd be attending the next camp. In that moment, all the pain, suffering and heartbreak all seemed worth it, for she had finally achieved the dream she'd had since being a young girl.

But what she could never imagine was that her first national team camp would change her life in a whole other completely unexpected way.

The first time Ashlyn had met Ali, she had seen the smaller brunette from across the room during a team meeting. The first thing she had noticed was how Ali's smile seemed to light up and entire room, and how that little nose crinkle had made her smile just as brightly in return.

"Who's she?" She had asked Tobin as she pointed in Ali's direction, trying to hide the smile that had formed at her lips.

"She is off limits Ash, don't even think about it" Tobin had replied harshly.

"Hey, I was just asking" Ashlyn had replied, hurt by her fellow tar heals - correct - assumption, "Well first off she's straight, secondly she lives in Germany" Tobin responded, refusing to look at the blonde goalkeeper.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone called Straight before" Ashlyn chuckled, trying to lighten the situation, despite being fully aware it was a loosing battle. 

Ashlyn later learned the women's name was Ali Krieger and that she was the starting right back for the team. Though looking back she had been in love with the defender before she even knew her name.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ashlyn had never removed her clothes so quickly in her entire life. Once fully rid of any clothing she crawled up the bed towards Ali and began to kiss her deeply. The feeling of the brunettes body against her own sent electrical pulses all around her, lighting a fire that hadn't been re lit since the last time their naked bodies had become one. The kiss was passionate and housed so much longing and regret, the two taking all the time in the world to rediscover one another. 

After a minute Ashlyn broke away, leaving a confused and slightly upset Ali starring back at her. Ash on the other hand just sat their smiling. 

"Dear god you are so beautiful Al" she spoke so sincerely, completely overcome by seeing Ali in all of her glory lying in front of her: her's and no one else's. 

After a few seconds of deep admiration on both girls sides, fully taking in the moment of having each other, they resumed what they had both been aching to do since that fateful phone call. Ashlyn moved her lips from Ali's and began to kiss all down her body, starting at the pulse point at her neck and moving down. 

Once at her breasts she took time to take each nipple in her mouth, giving them the full attention they deserved from both her tongue and her lips, eliciting a soft moan from Ali. 

"Babe please, quit teasing me" Ali moaned just above a whisper, stroking Ashlyn's hair.

Ashlyn looked up to meet Ali's eyes and stared deeply into her darkened orbs. Seeing Ali like this made her feel too many emotions to fully comprehend. First their was that of lust and desire, then their was admiration she had for the women who had come through so much and was now one of the best defenders in the world and finally their was love. But to say Ashlyn was only in love with Ali wouldn't be fair. Ali was Ashlyn's everything; her home, her shoulder to cry on, the love of her life, her everything. Thank god for second chances she thought.

A smile formed at Ashlyn's lips "Your wish is my command princess" she said with a smirk, moving herself down Ali's body before burying her face between her spread legs. 

Sex was never something that made Ashlyn nervous, except for on 3 occasions. Her first time with a woman (though alcohol had helped greatly), her first time with Ali and now, her first time with Ali after she had broken her heart. It wasn't that she didn't know what to do or how to please the brunette, it was that like everything since their reunion, she was scared this would be the thing to make Ali realize her decision 8 months ago might have been the right one. 

Ashlyn began by slowly teasing Ali's clit with her tongue, flicking it up and down against her swollen pleasure point, an action which caused Ali to moan in response. 

"Ash baby, more please" Ali managed to get out in between rasp breaths. 

Content with her actions, the blonde began to alternate between hard flicks of her tongue and sucking the defenders clit, the older woman grinding her hips into the keepers face, desperate for more contact. 

"Babe, please, I need to feel you inside me" Ali moaned, her breathing becoming more erratic by the second. 

Keeping her mouth firmly on her lovers clit, Ashlyn thrust two fingers inside Ali, thrusting hard into the brunettes core, curling her fingers once she reached her g-spot. 

"More, fuck me harder Ash, make me come all over you" Ali screamed out in response. Ash moved her fingers in deeper, keeping a steady pace as she felt her self on the edge of orgasm. 

The pair were so caught up in themselves and making up for all the time they had lost that they didn't here the door open. 

Megan Rapione - well who the fuck else would it be - was blasting music through her head phones, in her own little world herself. It wasn't until she was fully inside the room did she notice her two teammates going at it on her bed. 

"Oh dear lord, my eyes me eyes, my poor poor precious eyes" Megan yelled out in shock. 

Ashlyn quickly removed herself from inside Ali and covered them both in the blankets that had been pushed down to the bottom of the bed. Only after they were both reasonably decent did they dare to look at the other blonde. 

"Well well well, seems this room comes with paper view after all" Megan joked, attempting to hide the horror in her voice having just witnessed two of her best friends having sex. 

"Looks like you two finally figured it out" Megan smiled. Despite the awkwardness of the whole situation Ashlyn and Ali could only both smile also in return. Megan Rapinoe was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying, let me know anything you'd like to see as I'm not sure where this story is going to go.


	4. Back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not happy with my writing or the story in general, but I felt it was unfair to leave it unfinished so I've written a final chapter (which I'm really not happy with but it's an ending).  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!  
> I wrote a one shot called "6 years" which I'm pretty happy with and have a few ideas brewing that I'll hopefully like a lot more!  
> If you want follow my tumblr: solo-and-the-backline.tumblr.com  
> Thanks again :)

When Ashlyn had told her parents she was gay they were far from surprised. Though she had spent her entire life living in satellite beach attempting to play the part of the straight all american girl, her Mom and Dad had always suspected their youngest child was not quite who she was trying to portray. When she had arrived at Chapel Hill, Ashlyn had finally started to realise who she really was. There no one knew her or her story only that she was a future national team goalkeeper with more potential than most. She no longer had to act a certain way to be liked, she could finally be her self. So she sat her Parents and Chris down when she was home on winter break and told them. They simply smiled and her and admitted they'd always had their suspicions before declaring it didn't change a thing. 

6 year later when Ashlyn introduced her parents to Ali, they couldn't be more happy for their daughter. The way Ash looked at Ali and vise versa radiated through them, seeing the love the keeper had for her girlfriend making them as proud as they were watching her on the field. Because everyone could tell how much Ash loved Ali, it was obvious. The way she smiled when she said her name, the way her eyes lit up when she saw her and the way she didn't leave the bed for 2 weeks after the brunette broke her heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I want all the gossip?" Pinoe asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, hands against her chin, with her elbows pressing in to the sheets.  
She had been banished to the bathroom after her appearance in order to give the caught lovers a chance to get dressed so they were decent for the interrogation that was to follow. After Ashlyn finally removed herself from the bed to release Pinoe from what she had labelled "and illegal incarceration" the short haired blonde had spent no time getting into what she had deemed the only acceptable interrogation position.

"Well you witnessed most of it" Ashlyn smirked as Ali rolled her eyes, grabbing a pillow and hitting the taller woman with it.

"Well other than the images I am frantically trying to erase from my brain, what's going on?"

Pinoe's question truly stumped Ashlyn, who's reaction was to turn to Ali, a confused expression appearing on her face.

"Alex?" Ashlyn asked.

Ali averted her gaze, so her eyes connected with Ashlyn's.

"I made a mistake" Ali said, her head dropping slightly.

Ashlyn moves her hand to Ali's thigh, gripping it slightly, tears on the verge of forming in her eyes.

"What?" Ash enquires, her voice cracking slightly.

"6 months ago, ending things with Ash. It's the biggest regret I have" Ali speaks, her own tears beginning to fall.

"So are you guys back together then? Because lez be honest here, you two were made for each other" Pinoe asks.

Ash moves her free hand to wrap it around Ali, using her finger to trace circles around Ali's upper back.

"We haven't really had time to discuss it but..."

"Yes, If it's okay Ash I'd really like to get back together" Ali intersects.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was during dinner when Ashlyn and Ali decided it was the perfect time to announce what the team had been hoping would happen since the two heartbroken players returned to camp.  
Ash took the lead standing up in the small meeting room that had been transformed into the teams dining area.

"You guys?" Ashlyn announced "I have something I'd like to say really quickly.

The girls all turned around to face the blonde.

"I figured, we figured, it'd be easiest to just get this out the way and tell all of you at once. Ali and I are back together"

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of took a different turn than I expected, but I hope you all still enjoyed it.


End file.
